


5+1

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fix-It, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 рождественских зарисовок до их расставания и 1 - после того, как Майлз вернулся к Бассу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5+1

1.  
Снежная битва, развязанная мальчишками в парке, вызывает в Майлзе смешанные чувства. Он не любит снег, но снег - прекрасный повод затащить замёрзшего Басса в гости, напоить горячим чаем, а потом долго отогревать прикосновениями, поцелуями и всем собой, ощущая себя нужным и важным ещё больше, чем всегда.

2.  
Малйз опаздывает. Машина заглохла посреди дороги, то ли перемёрзнув, то ли просто капризничая, и последний десяток миль Майлз преодолевает бегом, потому что не прийти совсем не может. Его будут ждать, ждать до последнего, Майлз точно это знает, он хорошо знает Басса. Поэтому закидывает подарок в рюкзак и бежит по скользкой обочине.  
Басс тоже бежит - под городской ёлкой вытоптана целая тропинка, блестящая в свете фонарей оранжевыми искрами. У Басса красный нос, синие от холода губы и льдинки на ресницах, но Майлза он всё равно дождался.

3.  
Майлз осторожно скатывается с кровати и замирает, прислушиваясь к дыханию Басса. Тот ровно сопит, уткнувшись носом в край майлзовой подушки и просыпаться не собирается. Майлз натягивает брюки и на цыпочках крадётся в смежный с их спальней кабинет. Как бы он сам к Рождеству не относился, оставить Басса без подарка будет не честно. Майлз поправляет обёртку и кладёт свёрток под стоящую на подоконнике маленькую ёлочку.

4.  
Майлз отпивает виски из походной фляжки и смотрит на офицеров, столпившихся вокруг своего генерала.  
Бассу идёт красный колпак Санты. И мешок с подарками. И застывшие в уголках глаз смешинки. Бассу идёт Рождество, и это главный факт, который примиряет Майлза с идеей празднования посреди царящей в стране разрухи и хаоса.

5.  
Майлз украшает бар к Рождеству, развешивает пёстрые игрушки, бумажные гирлянды и омелу, цепляет ангела на верхушку ёлки. И думает, что теперь у него действительно есть повод не любить Рождество. Светловолосый, и голубоглазый повод, который рано или поздно утопит Республику в крови. Майлзу, по большому счёту, плевать на Республику. Уже плевать. Просто впервые за долгое время ему, чтобы примириться с существованием Рождества, не хватает одного-единственного человека. Следующие несколько лет его бар объявляется первой в Чикаго зоной, свободной от Рождества.

+1.  
Майлз появляется на его пороге в Сочельник. В штабе не до Рождества - война идёт полным ходом, и все слишком заняты, взвинчены и слишком устали, чтобы праздновать. Басс не спит третьи сутки и сам себе кажется придуманным и нереальным. У него даже нет сил, чтобы чувствовать что-то, когда на пороге возникает Майлз. Басс думает, что это очередной дурной сон, что он наконец вырубился прямо над картами и планами. Думает, путается в мыслях и улыбается Майлзу совершенно растерянной почти сумасшедшей улыбкой. Только на следующее утро, проснувшись в собственной кровати носом в пропылённую, покрытую копотью и брызгами крови форменную куртку Майлза, Басс понимает, что это - по-настоящему, что это - самое лучшее Рождество в его жизни, и Санта наконец исполнил самое заветное желание.


End file.
